<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outlets by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454343">Outlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, F/M, Mild D/s, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie’s smile was rueful, “You’ll get used to it. There are some good outlets for it, though.”</p><p>“Like what?” his voice lowered as he began walking back towards Melanie, getting an inkling of what she was hinting at. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outlets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know how we could have avoided <em> all </em> of this?” Ruth crossed her arms as her voice raised. </p><p>“Not this again,” Till mumbled under her breath. </p><p>Shooting her a sharp glare Ruth started, “I’ll keep saying it until the rest of you bloody listen.”</p><p>“Well you’re about seven years too late for that,” Miss Audrey pointed out. </p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Ruth’s focus turned to Melanie. </p><p>“There wasn’t another way, Ruth,” Melanie’s voice was tired, and it sounded like she was clearly at the end of her rope. </p><p>It was that unsettling conclusion that led Layton to yelling, “Enough! All of you, enough. Dwelling on the past won’t help us <em> right now</em>, so let’s try to think of an actual solution.”</p><p>Everyone fell silent at that, thoroughly chastised. After Layton was satisfied no one else would restart that line of thought he continued the meeting. They were discussing possible strategies of getting close enough to Wilford to take him out, and what they could do about the people of Big Alice afterwards-most of them were fanatics. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with you,” Melanie murmured to Layton after the meeting concluded, stopping him at the door with a hand circling his wrist. He nodded in agreement. </p><p>“God, this is the kind of shit I really hate,” he groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face as he stepped away again towards the makeshift council table they’d installed in the hospitality office.</p><p>Melanie’s smile was rueful, “You’ll get used to it. There are some good outlets for it, though.”</p><p>“Like what?” his voice lowered as he began walking back towards Melanie, getting an inkling of what she was hinting at. </p><p>She smirked and raised an eyebrow, moving to meet him halfway. It was unclear who made the first move but it didn’t matter; the kiss was frantic and rough and <em> sloppy </em>in a way that felt so good that for a long moment they forgot how to think. Melanie’s back slammed against the wall next to the door and she let out a desperate sounding gasp that Layton greedily swallowed. As soon as they broke for air Melanie was undoing her jumpsuit, then taking off her shoes and shoving the jumpsuit off completely. Layton’s brain caught up and he all but ripped her shirt tugging it over her head-not that she seemed to mind, as she quickly pulled his own shirt off before they resumed kissing. Layton’s hands explored the nearly bare flesh of her back, down to her ass, up to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he took that as an opportunity to push his tongue inside. Her teeth scraped him playfully, and after a moment they both needed to breathe again. </p><p>“What about Bennett?” Layton murmured inches from her mouth, unable to resist the urge to taunt her, knowing that it was a sore spot because Melanie still hadn’t forgiven him-and because he suspected that the only other person on the damn train she’d used sex as an outlet with was Bennett. </p><p>“I don’t want to think about him right now,” she growled, pulling him back in to bite his lip so hard he almost bled; when they parted again she pushed him away enough so that they could lock eyes, and continued, “In fact, I don’t want to think <em> at all </em> right now, so shut up and take your fucking pants off already if you want to keep going.”</p><p>“Good,” his grin was almost feral with desire, “We on the same page then.”</p><p>Melanie was glad they had soundproofed the room already for the meeting; it meant the only thing she had to focus on was removing her bra and underwear. She absorbed the sight of Layton’s body as it was revealed to her with an undeniable hunger in her eyes. She basked in the same hunger reflected in his as he looked her up and down. </p><p>His mouth found her neck as his hands wrapped around her to pull her closer. The noise she let out when he bit her and sucked hard enough to leave a mark made him laugh against her. She scratched her nails on his shoulders in retaliation. </p><p>“Nice as this is,” she panted a few minutes later as his mouth left the fourth mark in a trail he was creating from her neck downwards on her breast, “I <em> really </em> am not in the mood for foreplay.”</p><p>“Who said this was foreplay?” he murmured against her mouth as his hand slid down between them to check if she was wet enough yet; determining that she was, he mocked, “You weren’t kidding.”</p><p>“<em>Shut</em>. <em>Up</em>,” she hissed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist so he could push into her, gasping at the feel of him inside of her, “And what did you mean, that it wasn’t foreplay?”</p><p>He moved his mouth to her ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth before answering, “Maybe I just wanted to rough you up a bit.”</p><p>Melanie groaned, “You call that rough?”</p><p>Layton pulled back enough to stare at her directly as the hand he had on her hip tightened so hard she whimpered as he surely bruised her. He didn’t answer, but he pressed her further against the wall so that he could move a hand to her neck, pushing down lightly. He gave her a questioning look, which she matched with an assenting one in return. He took a perverse pleasure in the fact that they were able to communicate without words so easily as he squeezed. He kept it light; he wanted to mark her, but perhaps it would be best if he didn’t bruise her in ways that would lead to people asking concerned questions. </p><p>The way she tightened around him and her mouth opened in a silent moan when his grip on her throat became harder told him enough to stop, the hand moving to bruise her in other places as she whined at the loss. </p><p>“You like that too much,” he explained to the unspoken question. </p><p>“You’re a dick,” she snarled, biting at his lips again as she dug her nails into his shoulders and upper back so hard he bled. </p><p>“You seem to like mine inside of you a lot,” he raised his eyebrows at her, and before she could come up with a witty response he was no longer inside of her-though he didn’t let her fall, setting her down carefully. </p><p>“What the <em> fuck</em>-” Melanie’s indignant retort was cut off by Layton turning her roughly as he nudged her legs apart and reentered her from behind. She let out a loud noise in response, palms slapping against the wall. </p><p>One of his hands remained on her unbruised hip to rectify that mistake as the other snaked around her stomach and down her hip to pinch her clit so hard that it was painful. </p><p>“Oh you like that,” his voice was smug. </p><p>“And?” she grit her teeth to hold back a moan as he repeated the move. </p><p>“And,” he murmured as he moved the hand to quickly brush her hair aside before returning it to its previous ministrations so that he could press his open mouth to the back of her neck, words reverberating against her bare skin, “I want you to be so sore tomorrow that you’ll have to explain why you can barely walk or sit. Especially to Bennett.”</p><p>“I told you I <em> don’t want to talk about him</em>, asshole,” she growled. </p><p>“Okay,” his tone was suspiciously innocent, “How about no more talking then?”</p><p>As she tried to formulate a reply he bit the back of her neck, hard, timing it with an equally hard thrust and pinch of her clit. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came, unwilling to give him the satisfaction-though of course he knew. He groaned at her name as he followed her, and for a long time they stood there joined like that, shaking and gasping as they came back to themselves. </p><p>“You’re right, that <em> was </em> a good outlet,” he informed her as he slipped out of her, spinning her to face him, smirking, “<em>Especially </em> now that I know how desperate you sound when you come.”</p><p>“You sounded pretty desperate yourself,” she whispered, a dangerous glint in her eyes, “So I guess we’re even.”</p><p>“I guess we are,” he agreed easily, taking smug pride in her awkward gait as she moved to gather her clothes and redress. </p><p>“See you tomorrow,” she told him once they were both fully clothed again and she was ready to leave. </p><p>“Unless something else comes up today,” he nodded. </p><p>Melanie smiled tightly, “Knock on wood.”</p><p>Layton waited a good ten minutes before leaving, wanting to give her time so that they didn’t leave together. Though they worked together, leaving a council meeting late with each other was a sure fire way to start rumors neither of them needed or wanted to deal with at the moment. Not with the crisis they were currently in. </p><p>Miraculously, the rest of the day was as uneventful as a day on Snowpiercer could ever be. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>